flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Simona
Simona, the quiet and fearless warrior of the Newtown Defenders. Not a strong warrior, even by NewTown defender standards, she would likely lose to any of her peers in a one on one battle. But nevertheless she fights with and against warriors and monsters far beyond her caliber every day without pause. Backstory Simona was born and raised in Mariq with her father and three brothers. Her father was not a powerful, or renowned man, but he served in the Mariq military faithfully and instilled a warrior's mentality into all four of his children. Simona's father passed away when she was sixteen, leaving her brothers to take care of her and each other. With the skills their father had taught them the four Nahas children became mercenaries, doing dangerous jobs for coin. They recruited two other members as the years rolled by and they began to gain some small reputation inside their communities. Despite the general distrust of Agoricians among the people of Mariq, the Nahas mercenaries accepted a job for Senator Aetius to retrieve one of his family's heirlooms from a rival family's crypt. The Nahas mercenaries were successful and the senator was extremely grateful. Two years later the same senator hired them to do some more difficult treasure hunting in retrieving the four artifacts of Neritha. The Nahas mercenaries went to the oracle of blood first for guidance but were refused. Being familiar with the legend of Neritha the group headed to the Well of Desolation. They became trapped by the Parani King, and fought him in an attempt to prove their worth. But the parani king was too strong, and his armies of skeletal warriors slowly overwhelmed the five mercenaries. Simona was knocked unconsious and woke up in the Parani king's prison. After a few days in her prison, another group of mercenaries came and offered her a weapon and asked her to help them beat the parani king, which she agreed. These other adventurers were a league apart from her own group, effortlessly taking out the enemy horde, and fighting a sand worm as well. When the parani king himself arrived, Simona helped them surround him and when they began to weaken him, she took her chance to avenge her brothers by striking the final blow. A half elf offered her a job as one of his soldiers. She didn't want to leave Mariq at first, but after some time had passed she realized there was nothing left for her in Mariq. This half elf, named Dolan seemed to offer her a new purpose and the chance to fight with legendary fighters like the dragon man who had offered her his sword. She accepted his offer and traveled across the ocean to Flouna. Flouna She had a difficult time adjusting to the strange cultures of Flouna, and learned quickly that this was a far more chaotic and 'noisy' culture than where she came from. Despite her initial culture shock she has been settling into her role here and has even started to learn to enjoy the chaos and rowdiness of this new world.Category:NPC Category:New Town NPCs Category:Characters